


Avoiding

by WriterQueen



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine is in denial, Blaine is jealous, Dalton AU, Glee- Alternate Universe, Jeff is a good friend, M/M, No Kurt, Sebastian is still himself, Seblaine AU, Thad is a good friend, Trent is a good friend, Trent is sassy, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterQueen/pseuds/WriterQueen
Summary: “Um, you like Sebastian, yes?”“Maybe?” replied Blaine, causing Trent to reach out and whack him.“Ow!” said Blaine, glaring at Trent, who looked completely unapologetic.A Dalton AU.





	Avoiding

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea that came to me.  
> And I love myself some Dalton AUs, and Seblaine AUs, of course! 
> 
> Tell me what you all think of it!

Blaine wants Sebastian.

Blaine Anderson, honest to God _wants_ Sebastian Smythe. Not that he did not know that before. He had just refused to acknowledge it. He would have continued to not acknowledge it, if it had not been for Thad and Trent, both having cornered him and spoken to him till he at least acknowledged that he wanted Sebastian Smythe. When he had finally agreed to their words, they sighed at him and shook their heads, mumbling something about hopeless, before leaving the library, letting him sit and wonder what they were trying to say. _“I do. I want Sebastian. I am attracted to him.”_

_"And how is the attraction panning out?” quizzed Trent, eyes hopeful, making Blaine wonder what the hell was actually going on._

_“_ _Like it always has, physical. I mean, have you seen Sebastian?” Blaine said, knowing that even a guy as straight as Thad would appreciate the gorgeousness that was Sebastian, let alone Trent, who was bisexual._

_“Is that all?” Thad deadpanned, shaking his head lightly. Blaine started, in alarm, for Thad did not shake his head with that serious upturn of his mouth unless someone was being ridiculous about something. And Blaine could count on one hand the number of times Thad had shook his head at him in that serious manner._

_Now worried, he asked, “What do you mean, is that all? Is there supposed to be more?”_

_Thad and Trent exchanged looks and shook their heads in sync, freaking Blaine out. “_

_Blaine, you are in denial,” sighed Thad finally, after a few agonizing moments of silence, Blaine getting more worried._

_“Denial? I am not in denial!” Blaine could feel the defensive attitude, as their words sunk into him. Except that he was in denial! Complete denial. The two of them had then exited the Dalton library, leaving him to his now-faster-than-he-could understand muddle of thoughts, his heart pounding so loudly that Blaine felt Sebastian could hear all the way in lacrosse practice._

“Killer? Hello? B? Anderson?”

Blaine jerked out of his thoughts when a large, familiar hand touched his shoulder, his eyes meeting Sebastian’s bright green ones, a smile reflexively forming on his face.

“Hey, Bas.”

Blaine knew his lips had curled upward just seeing the familiar half-smile on Sebastian’s face, one that Sebastian used for very few people.

“Where were you?” questioned Sebastian, flopping into the chair next to Blaine. How the hell did he do even that gracefully?

“Lost in my mind. You know me,” said Blaine, knowing his explanation was weak. He was Blaine Anderson, co-lead soloist for the Warblers, and senior co-class President. He should not have so much trouble with coming up with a logical explanation. And yet, yet, when it came to Sebastian, he did.

“Care to share, Killer?” teased Sebastian, easy smile gracing his handsome face, making Blaine blink. Stop being so attractive, you idiot, he yelled within, smiling at Sebastian, his face unable to do anything else.

“Nothing to Bas,” said Blaine, squirming. He could feel Sebastian’s eyes travel all over him, and he wanted to groan loudly, in want. He wanted to tug Sebastian to him by the lapels of his blazer and kiss him thoroughly, till he had a taste of the uniqueness of Sebastian.

Clearing his throat as an attempt to distract himself from his deep desires, Blaine asked, “So, what are your plans for the day? Can I interest you in some coffee?”

“I wish I could come B, but I can’t.” said Sebastian. “I am going over to Mark’s room to help him out with his calculus homework.”

“Mark? Who is Mark?”

Blaine knew he sounded annoyed, and Sebastian’s expression confirmed it. Yet, Blaine pressed on, eyebrow raised, question dancing in his eyes.

“My lacrosse team mate. Tall, blonde, buff, blue eyes?”

Ah yes. The guy who had been hanging around Sebastian for the past couple weeks. Blaine still felt irrationally annoyed every time he as much as saw Mark and Sebastian in the vicinity of each other.

“Oh. Him.”

“Yes. Him. Why Blaine?”

Blaine physically squirmed, seeing the keen look in Sebastian’s eyes, the smirk curling on his pink lips.

Swearing within at his idiocy, and his inability to not put his foot in mouth with Sebastian, he said nothing instead, taking out his Warbler notebook, ready to pretend like he had a whole bunch of ideas he just had to run by Sebastian, what with them being co-captains and all that. Sebastian, it seemed, had different ideas altogether. Before he could open the notebook, Sebastian’s hand rested on the notebook, fingers lightly grazing Blaine’s knuckles, causing Blaine to blush furiously. Looking at Sebastian, Blaine couldn’t help but whine within. Sebastian knew exactly what kind of effect he was having on Blaine, and had no qualms about using it to make Blaine talk.

“It is nothing, Sebastian,” said Blaine, pulling away his hand, causing Sebastian to raise his eyebrow. Never before had Blaine reacted so to Sebastian, at anytime.

“It does not seem like nothing,” replied Sebastian drily, his eyes taking on an unreadable expression.

“It really is nothing. Just that..” Blaine faltered, half wondering if he was doing the right thing by telling Sebastian what he felt.

“Just that?”

As always, Sebastian’s too green eyes made Blaine feel like they were looking into his soul, and he barely suppressed a shiver at the intensity, his feelings for Sebastian right at the surface.

“He always seems to be hanging around you,” said Blaine, wincing when it came out as an accusation.

“Does he now? I have never…” a sudden smirk graced Sebastian’s face. “Blaine Anderson, don’t tell me.”

“What?”

“You are jealous, aren’t you?”

“What? Why would I be? I am not.”

Blaine winced at his obvious lie, knowing Sebastian had, of course, seen through it.

“You tell me Anderson. Why would you be jealous of Mark hanging out with me?”

Blaine’s eyes, despite his struggle, met Sebastian’s green ones, and somehow, all he could do was lean forward, Sebastian reciprocating his action. Both of them were suddenly caught in the thick sexual tension that had always been there between them, since the first meeting during orientation around one and a half years ago, and that had increased exponentially every time they were together, in the same place. ‘Oh God oh God oh God,” Blaine screamed in his head. ‘Sebastian and I are gonna kiss, we are gonna kiss.’

Blaine was so sure, and he moved forward, adjusting himself to both give and receive, a smile reflexively forming when Sebastian leaned closer. Just as he closed the gap, ready to press his waiting lips to Sebastian’s..

“Sebastian!”

The moment was dispelled, Sebastian pulled back as quick as a snake would strike. Blaine felt shocked at what could have been, and infuriated at the interruption.

“Hey Mark.”

Blaine almost gritted his teeth, half scorned and half annoyed at Sebastian, for being able to behave so calm, as if he had not been leaning in to kiss Blaine.

“Hey! Are you free to go over my calculus with me now?”

“Absolutely,” said Sebastian, giving Mark a disarming grin, making Blaine’s stomach churn. That was his grin, Blaine growled in his mind. Sebastian was… Oh wow. Blaine Anderson, stop this instant!

“Blainers? Hello, B?”

“Huh?” Blaine was brought back to reality by Sebastian’s insistent calling.

“I am going now. We will catch up later?”

Tossing Blaine a sly smile, Sebastian left with Mark, walking close to him, smiling flirtatiously. Blaine glared at the two boys’ backs, and rubbed his forehead, which suddenly seemed to be pounding, along with his heart. He needed Jeff.

“I mean, who does he think he is?” ranted Blaine. “I am jealous of him and Mark, it seems. As if!”

Jeff and Trent exchanged amused looks, both longingly staring at the popcorn that lay between them. They were all ready to start their Marvel movie marathon, when Blaine had come bursting into the room, complaining and ranting about Sebastian.

“Um, Blaine?” Blaine stopped and looked at Trent, who had cut his rant short.

“Blaine, he says you are jealous of him and Mark,” at this point, Trent exchanged a look with Jeff, before looking back at Blaine. Taking a deep breath, he continued, “because you are.”

“What?”

“He is right, Blainey. You are jealous of any guy who is near Seb,” said Jeff.

“Hey! I never have problems with you guys,” said Blaine, stubbornly refusing to admit his jealousy.

Sighing like they were dealing with a child, Trent and Jeff exchanged looks, before Jeff leaned forward, chin resting on his clasped hands.

“You trust us, Blaine. You know we do not have romantic intentions towards Sebastian, we are too friendly in the friend way for it to be anything else.”

“That is how he and I are as well,” objected Blaine.

“Blaine, you know I love you and everything,” Blaine had to smile at the appearance of sassy Trent. “But you and Sebastian are not what anyone of us and Sebastian are, never can be.”

“Too much sexual tension, and very high romantic interest,” said Jeff, when Blaine stared at his two best friends, eyes wide, questioning.

“Wait wait. What romantic interest?”

“Um, you like Sebastian, yes?”

“Maybe?” replied Blaine, causing Trent to reach out and whack him.

“Ow!” said Blaine, glaring at Trent, who looked completely unapologetic. Sighing at his two friends’ and their twin raised eyebrow looks (honestly, Wes has got to stop teaching them how to do it!), he sat down on the bed, looking at them. “What am I supposed to do, you guys?”

“Tell him?” replied Trent, rolling his eyes.

“No,” said Blaine, looking horrified.

“Why not?”

“What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

Trent and Jeff looked at each other, and burst into laughter. Blaine stared at them, exasperated. “Blaine,” said Jeff softly, seeing the annoyance now creeping into Blaine’s expression.

“Blaine, Sebastian has liked you since he met you. Or else, he would have stopped hitting on you.”

“W-what?”

“Blaine, Sebastian likes you. Likes you a lot.”

“Oh. OH! Oh good God I like Sebastian. I like him a lot. I might even be in lo.. OH WOAH!”

Trent and Jeff stared at Blaine with wide, questioning eyes. But Blaine looked at them and took off, opening the door and running out into the corridor, his entire being wrecked with the new discovery he had just made.

 

Blaine had avoided Sebastian for days now. He always had someone with him, or he was always finding new things to do. Blaine missed Sebastian. But he was in love with Sebastian, who did not love him back, and Blaine’s heart was already breaking with all the angsting he was doing, much to the annoyance of his friends. What Blaine did not notice, due to the fact that he was lost in himself, was the fact that Sebastian had gotten way snappier, and it was only Thad’s stern looks that had kept him from lashing out.

Sighing, he walked toward his dorm room, trying not to think about Sebastian (and miserably failing). He stopped dead when he entered his single dorm, his eyes widening.

“Seb-Sebastian. What are you doing here?”

“I came to talk to you,” said Sebastian, tone cool, making Blaine’s stomach sink. Sebastian had rarely, very rarely, used that empty tone with him.

“W-what about?”

“Why have you been avoiding me, Blaine?” Blaine stilled, his hand on his door handle, the question having been asked right after Blaine had shut the door. Blaine, his heart sank. Sebastian almost never called him by his given, preferring various nicknames.

“I have not been avoiding you.”

“Yes, you have. Why have you, is my question.”

“I.. I have not been avoiding you,” said Blaine, this time a little more forceful, hoping Sebastian would leave it alone.

“Yes. You. Have.” Sebastian emphasized on each word, making Blaine suddenly see with clarity that Sebastian was hurt. Oh God he had hurt Sebastian.

“I am sorry, Bas,” said Blaine, sighing and settling down on his bed, sitting next to Sebastian.

“Why have you been avoiding me, B?” Blaine’s eyes met Sebastian’s, and he almost recoiled, at the raw hurt that danced in Sebastian’s beautiful green eyes.

“I..” Blaine faltered, biting his lower lip, wondering what to tell Sebastian. He had not wanted to ruin what he and Sebastian had, and had ended up doing it anyway.

“B, please tell me. Did I do something?”

“No no,” said Blaine, worried Sebastian actually thought that. “Definitely not, Bas. I was just being foolish.”

“By avoiding me? I would say you were.”

“Bas!” Blaine smacked Sebastian’s arm, trying hard not to concentrate on Sebastian’s pout. Who knows what he would do if he actually looked at it directly.

“B, what is going on though?” insisted Sebastian. “Even when you are angry with me, you do not avoid me like this.”

“Bas,” said Blaine helplessly.

“Blaine, just tell me.”

“I can’t,” said Blaine, now frustrated, helpless.

“Why ever not?” asked Sebastian, crinkling his nose. It was not supposed to be that adorable, whined Blaine inwardly.

“I love our friendship too much.”

“What?”

“Yes. That’s what I said. So no, I cannot tell you. But I promise to not avoid… What, what’s wrong?” Blaine’s eyes met Sebastian’s awed ones, his jaw slack as he looked at Blaine, expression akin to wonder.

“You… you like me.” Sebastian’s whisper seemed to seal the tension in the air, making butterflies settle in Blaine’s stomach. Ugh, Sebastian and his too keen mind!

“You are my best friend, Bas. Of course I like you,” said Blaine, trying to play it cool.

“No. You like me like me,” said Sebastian, laughing incredulously at his own word usage, words that he had always sworn never to use.

“I… No?” Blaine winced when his words came out in a way that only ensured that Blaine definitely like-liked Sebastian.

“Oh.”

“Yes. Oh.” said Blaine, shrugging, looking down, his teeth biting down on his lower lip, worried. He knew Sebastian was not one to do the whole boyfriend thing, even though he was interested in Blaine in the sexual way. “This is why I did not want to tell you Bas. And I knew if we spent time together, I would not resist, and I could not, will not lose your friendship over my feelings. So I planned to try and bottle them up before talking to you once again, believe..”

“What makes you think I don’t return your feelings?”

Blaine was stunned to silence when Sebastian spoke. Heart beating faster than ever, Blaine looked up and met Sebastian’s eyes. His eyes widened when Sebastian’s hand came up to curl against his jaw. Unable to help it, Blaine leaned into Sebastian’s hand, electricity sweeping through him at that simple touch.

“Tell me, B. What makes you think I don’t return your feelings?”

“I.. B-Bas,” Blaine closed his eyes, the touch overwhelming him.

“Tell me B.”

Sebastian sounded way closer than he had last time, and Blaine’s eyes flew open, lips parted, when he saw that Sebastian was just a hair’s breadth away.

“I…”

Before Blaine could complete, Sebastian’s lips were on his, sending him into shock. He sighed in relief, and whined, when Sebastian made to break away. Curling his fingers on the lapels of Sebastian’s blazer, Blaine pulled him close, deepening the kiss, deeper and deeper. Blaine let out a moan when Sebastian’s tongue slipped into his mouth, his arms curling around Blaine’s waist, possessive and secure. Arching in, Blaine pulled Sebastian impossibly closer, now unable to resist the pull he had been feeling for a year and a half. Finally, the broke apart, needing air, though resting their foreheads against each other.

“B, I like you,” breathed out Sebastian. “I always have.”

“I like you too,” said Blaine, reaching forward to press a gentle kiss to Sebastian’s lips. “I like you too.”

Mutual understanding was the best thing ever, thought Blaine, even as Sebastian’s lips claimed his, making him forget all coherent thought, till only Sebastian existed. They will have to talk at some point, discuss and express their feelings in words, but in that moment, that second, with every press of their lips together, with every stroke of the tongue, they expressed all they have felt the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Was the ending weird?


End file.
